City Of The Dead
by The Sacred1
Summary: The city of Los Angeles is in ruins and a rescue team has been sent out to look for any survivors. Hope you enjoy it!


City Of The Dead Chapter 1 Los Angeles Central Hospital  
  
Doc.Samson-Where's the medication? He asked in rage. Nurse-here you go doctor. Doc.Samson-Hmm....Umbrella I don't recall anything like this aw well. Few Minutes later... Doc.Samson-Is there a Mr.Jones here? Mr.Jones-Yes I'm right here. Doc.Samson-Ok follow me. They went to his office where they took some tests.... Doc.Samson-So I am going to give you a antibiotic shot so would you put your right arm forward.....Thank you this might sting a bit. Mr.Jones-Ouh....Aaaarghh wha...whaaat did you do to meeee!!!Aaarghh!! Doc.Samson-Nothing it was only an harmless antibiotic!!! Aw my god!!! The Thing that was left of Jones started to crawl towards the doctor ripped his stomach open and left him dying there, while it ran to the STREETS!!!!  
  
Chapter 2 City In Ruins Few Months later..... Cptn.Fury-Here we go again. Srgnt.Frost-Yeah Mmmmmm!!!!! Cptn.Fury-What the Hell!!! Srgnt.Frost-Sir there is about fifteen to twenty of those creatures should we call for backup? Cptn.Fury-Yeah you do that I'll cover you for the while. Srgnt.Frost-Hello base we need some serious backup quickly!!! Base-Ok backup's on there way, ten of our best men are coming to aid you!!! And soon zombies are getting closer and closer. But then Frost hears a Copter coming Cptn.Fury-Sir the backup's here. Srgnt.Frost-Ok. Lets kick some ass!!! All-Yes Sir!!! And the carnage began...Cptn.Fury watched how his troops destroyed the zombies in couple of minutes. He noticed how some of his men actually enjoyed killing these creatures. At first he thought that he was only imagining things, but when he saw the mad stare their eyes, he was sure of the pleasing feeling inside them. This includes especially privates: Thompson and Learner. He actually had to command these two to stop from wasting bullets on the dead creatures bodies.  
  
Few moments later came more and more of zombies.  
  
Cptn.Fury-There's too many of them we must retreat, Frost do you have any place in mind that we may go? Srgnt.Frost-There's a police department about two hundred metres to west. Cptn.Fury-Ok we'll go there, NOW MOVE!!! Private.Learner-What!!! Are you going to run from a fight, well I think that sucks! Cptn.Fury-Nobody asked about your opinion private! Now Move!!!  
  
And so they ran like hell to the police department. But on their way they encountered some Zombies and wore forced to use some explosives...  
  
Srgnt.Frost -Shit were surrounded, any suggestions? Cptn.Fury-I got one, let's blow these motherfuckers back to HELL!!! Srgnt.Frost-I'm with you. Cptn.Fury-Frost hand me that grenade. Srgnt.Frost-There you go sir. Cptn.Fury-Ok boys hit the dirt! This is going to be messy!!!  
  
He threw the grenade to the crowd of the undead and watched how the creatures wore bursting in flames. And couple of seconds later the creatures were dead.  
  
Cptn.Fury-Ok boys, lets go. The police department shouldn't be far from here. Now move!!!  
  
Chapter 3 Police Department  
  
When they came to the police department it's windows wore nailed shut whit any piece of wood that was left. The door was locked from inside so Private.Nash went trough a window and landed inside this huge grey hallway whit a stench of death. There wore mutilated bodies everywhere and he said to him self quietly "And this is the place we came for safety... JESUS!" And then he heard Fury calling him, so he opened the door.  
  
Private.Nash- Captain I think you should see this. Srgnt.Frost- Aw fuck, what a smell!!! Cptn.Fury- Yeah... looks like someone had a little party... Frost get the troops here. Srgnt.Frost- Okay  
  
Few minutes later...  
  
Srgnt.Frost-Hey where's Learner? Private.Hunt-He was last seen when Fury and him had an argument. Srgnt.Frost-Fuck... You don't suppose that he stayed there? Private.Hunt-Don't know. He's pretty fucked up. Srgnt.Frost-Okay let's leave that option open.  
  
Suddenly Private Dunn heard a sound coming above him he slowly raised his head and saw this hideous mutated creature above him. He just stood there watching how it stared back at him, but then it began to move towards Private Duncan and in couple of seconds it was already above Duncan and then it was too late Dunn's yell shattered in pieces, when he saw his best friends head ripped of his shoulders. After what he just witnessed he couldn't even blink, or even move for that of a matter. While the others wore shooting at the creature Dunn kept on saying to his best friend or what was left of him "I'm so sorry" over and over again. When the creature was finally dead, Fury came to Duncan's dead body and said "What a waste" while Frost was talking with Dunn.  
  
Frost- Could you tell me what the hell just happened here!!! Dunn- He was my best friend, I couldn't move after what I just saw that creature did to him. I'm sorry. Frost- Well do you think your apology is going to make it all right? hell no!!! Dunn- I just... Fury- Frost let him be. Okay there's only ten of us now so we will just have to keep on going. Understood? Frost- Yes. Fury- So we should split up, that way we can find more survivors. Frost- Yeah sure. Fury- I'll take Noxford, Nash, Hunt and the medic Whedom. Frost- So I'll get Stern, Thompson, Dunn and my medic Sorden. Fine by me. Fury- Okay lets move so well go down the hall and turn left while you go right understood? Frost- Yes Sir.  
  
So they separated. 


End file.
